Biomedical Development Corporation is developing a unique antimicrobial mouth rinse to treat oral bacteria. Antimicrobial mouth rinses are valuable supplements to oral hygiene and used as preventives before and after surgery. The disinfectant is biocidal against a broad spectrum of organisms including waterborne bacteria and viruses. It also operates as a biofilm reducing and prevention agent. Plaque, a living biofilm, plays a critical role in the development of caries, gingivitis and periodontal disease. Preventing the formation of plaque, eliminating the presence of plaque, and decreasing the amount of oral bacteria in the mouth are essential factors in preventing dental disease. In this grant, we will demonstrate the antimicrobial rinse's biocidal activity and effect on color stability of composite resins. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Over 18 billion dollars in 1992 was spent on dental services in the U.S. on prevention of tooth decay, single-tooth restoration, and the replacement of teeth. Chlorhexidine is available and is an effective antimicrobial mouth rinse but due to its side effects can only be used in acute settings. Other currently available mouth rinses can be used over longer periods of time but are less effective than chlorhexidine in reducing oral bacteria.